Child of Darkness
by 666Rik666
Summary: What is family? Is it blood or is it something more? If you ask Naruto von Carstein... He will answer that family is his personal source of never ending headache.


Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, Warhammer, Gate - Thus the JSDF fought there, Familiar of Zero or whatever will be used in this story... unfortunately.

 **Note-** This story is AU, the characters are OOC, and this story will NOT follow canon. Elements of canon will be extracted, but canon will not be what this story is about.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Child of Darkness.**

 **Chapter I.**

Many say that children are innocent in their parents' mistakes. In Naruto's case… he wasn't only cursed with unimaginable demonic power, given to him by the beast, sealed inside of him, but also curse of his vampiric blood, inherited by him, through his terrifying grandfather, Vlad von Carstein.

Many years ago, Vlad tried to create the species of Vampires, who will lack the weaknesses of the normal ones, but will keep all their strength. He tried countless rituals and finally used them on a woman and himself. Old Vampire Lord selected a natural breeding for this cause, desiring a true heir for von Carstein line. Isabella von Carstein nee von Drak... Back when she was still a human, Vashanesh shared his bed with her and managed to conceive an heir. However, the child, born from such union was absolutely normal.

Later Isabella died from illness and Vlad resurrected her to unlife as vampire. It was unknown was he ashamed of his son being normal human or fearing that his or Isabella's rising hunger will play a cruel trick on them and their progeny… The reason aside, Vlad tried to teleport the child away… somewhere safe, but winds of Magic were always unpredictable… spell failed. Instead of dying from botched spell, child appeared in another place. There he was taken into the orphanage and then, much later he will become a great warrior of nearly unmatched skill.

Minato. Namikaze Minato, that will be his name. Unknowingly, his true name was Minato von Carstein. Even if Minato didn't inherit powers of Vlad, experiment didn't fail, next generation was successful where the previous failed. Naruto, Minato's son, unknowingly to his parents, was born with powers of Von Carstein's line, just as Vlad wanted. Human and vampire, both yet neither. He had all the strength and absolutely no weaknesses.

Except one flaw. His thirst. Thirst for blood didn't disappear and with sealing of giant demon in his gut, his father just increased it. Vlad started to sense his progeny from time to time, but he failed to understand where he was and from where the call came, so the first twelve years of his life Naruto suffered in Konoha.

However, later, he will remembered them as the brightest days of his life. Because, no matter how high the wall between him and society was, he was still surrounded by humans and not night predators. Everything, however, will change, as Vlad will take him.

During twelve years in Konoha, Naruto endured the lone fate, forced upon him by his father and as he will later say, it prepared him to even loner existence of Vampire Lord. During his early years, he managed to make a first step to recognition that he so desired and deserved.

He saved countries, fought enemy ninja, gained friends, but as some people say, life is like zebra, and Naruto's life reached it's black line and hell, it was really long.

First call was defection of his so-called rival and best friend, Sasuke. Group of genins under Shikamaru's command sent to return him back… He was among them. He was the only one, who managed to reach Sasuke. After the long, exhausting battle he prevailed due to his completely awakened blood.

However when Kakashi arrived, there was only Sasuke, who was unconsciously floating on the water.

Naruto on the other hand, summoned by Vlad, through the teleportation circle, became his apprentice, before he was properly trained and introduced to other 'relatives'. Vlad's sons-in-darkness were classical vampires. Arrogant, bloodthirsty, too ambitious rulers of the necromancy.

They all wanted to create the Empire of the Dead. Well, all, except Konrad, he just wanted to butcher everything in sight. Naruto became powerful warrior and mastered arts of necromancy, however, unlike his relatives he just disappeared on the territory of Empire.

Unknown to anyone, he lived through all Vampire Wars, fighting as mercenary against undead. During the Great war against Chaos, Magnus the Pious heard the prophecy about the Child born by Darkness, who will slay the Everchosen and save the lives of men.

It happened as it was foretold. Armed with Beast Slayer, Runefand of Darkwald, Naruto bested the Everchosen. Later, despite his von Carstein bloodline, he became the Elector Count of Sylvania. Even more, with him being Trueborn Vampire, Teclis had found in him talent for High Magic.

Despite this power and knowledge to use it, given to him by Teclis, Naruto always found operating the Winds of Shyish more appealing and he became a grand supporter of the Amethyst Wizards and Priesthood of Morr. Under his rule Sylvania was finally rid off undead plague and became to thrive once more.

Some other Elector Counts joked that lions do not tolerate hyenas on their territory… implying that Naruto is one of the undead himself. When Elector Count had heard about this… he said: "Lions do, I do not." Everyone who dared to raise their voices against the Count of Sylvania decided to not trifle further. Back then memories of Asavar Kul's end were still fresh in people's heads.

Beside cementing his political stand and rising the economical power of his province, Naruto managed to do something that nobody did before. During his travels he had found the blueprints of Steam Tanks and after some time he managed to upgrade them.

 _Gargantua,_ large and monstrous tank was pride of Naruto's army. Moreover, since he was the only one with blueprints, Sylvania was the sole monopolist in their production. Later, when Karl Franz came to power, both he and Todbringer bought some of them from him.

Later other Elector Counts followed their example.

During the early years of Karl Franz's reign, Naruto was asked to make a diplomatic voyage to Kislev, to ensure that with stabilizing of political situation caused by disappearance of Tzar Boris.

It was unknown how Boris paid for tanks that Naruto sent to him… but one day he returned from Kislev with toddler in his hands. Future heir to his name, young Bolt von Carstein. His mother was unknown, but with his second magical power being Ice, it is safe to assume it was one of the Ice Witches. Despite some whispering about Bolt being a bastard, nobody dared to call him one. Despite his questionable origins, he was officially recognized as Naruto's son and heir and Naruto had no alive enemies. It wasn't the only change, eight years after birth of his son, Naruto arrived to his castle with young girl with long pink hair by the name Louise.

Bolt was happy, Louise, whom Naruto saved from Witch Hunters was also happy. Very much like Naruto and Bolt, Louise had aptitude for Qhaysh. Very often Naruto looked how both his son and his ward trained together. Everything was good, both of them grew up as brother and sister… but several years later Naruto was once again summoned for war. Another Everchosen had risen. Archaon let hordes of Chaos to rape and plunder the kingdoms of men.

Naruto was once again ready for battle. As many years before, he faced the Everchosen… and again he returned victorious. However, his victory was assured by many tactical preparations. It was due his to countless political connections he managed to gather an army. Other Elector Counts supported him and Kislev-Empire alliance faced the Chaos worshipers on frozen plains of Eastern Oblast.

In struggle between Order and Chaos Naruto dueled Archaon and slayed the Everchosen. Treasures of Chaos were taken from his body and later, members of the Alliance of Order divided them to keep them from Chaos. In the meantime, Count of Sylvania returned home.

 **Drakenhof Castle. Imperial year 2527**.

Naruto placed the feather aside and walked to the window. He looked down at laughing Louise and Bolt, who rode their horses right under the windows of cabinet. Trueborn vampire sighed. His young ward and son were so full of life and so… innocent.

He had spent years, turning Sylvania into modern and prosperous county, which gave him right to bear the Runefang and title Elector Count. He raised levels of economy and technological progress of his land. Denizens of Sylvania weren't the most superstitious folks of Empire of Sigmar. They didn't fear to use black powder anymore, not viewing it as something magical.

Sylvania built Steam Tanks, which it later sold to all Empire's provinces. Finally, The temples of Sigmar and Morr returned to these lands, alongside the servants of the older gods of Men. Taal, Ulric and others… He managed to broker peace with them and finally cleanse Sylvania of Necromancers and Undead.

He still remembered, how his uncle Mannfred returned to claim the title of Vampire Count for himself once again. Naruto faced him in vbattle and forced him to flee alongside his undead armies.

Right now his relative gathered forces on south and fought over control and resources of the provinces against the Tomb Kings. All in all, nearly everything was good… well 'nearly' being the key word.

Once again war knocked into the Empire's doors. Marienburg was invaded by WAAARGH! Of Gorgutz the Gorefist. In retalation armies of Empire quickly mobilized, last Chaos Incursion still left Everyone itchy, and repelled the threat.

Unfortunately, this quick response led to conflict with Theodoric, because northern part of the Wasteland, went to Nordland, while southern occupied by the forces of the Karl Franz went to Reikland, and Marienburg, ravaged by orc raids but still standing… was occupied by forces loyal to the Emperor.

Theodoric was enraged by the fact of him being denied his rightful prize in form of Marienburg, but timely intervention of other Elector Counts forced him to shut up. Nevertheless, Theodoric remembered who denied him what was rightfully his, even if he was the Prince of Marienburg in the words only and against him were other Elector Counts.

"Father..." Bolt opened the door to Naruto's cabinet. "I sent Louisa to her quarters. Horsemen with banners of Reikland are riding down the road. They also bear the personal banner of Raynar Franz."

"What's your childhood friend is doing here?" asked Naruto. "Whatever, we need to meet the youngest son of the Emperor properly." Unlike other children of Karl Franz. Raynar was born from Emperor's affair with some noble lady… nevertheless, said lady was rather… hungry for power, she wanted to stay in Emperor's palace, but in the end changed her place of living to Gardens of Morr, while her and the Emperor's son became the templar of said god.

While Bolt was in capital, during his stay in the College, he met young noble during his visit to temple of Morr. They quickly became friends and when Karl Franz once again secretly visited his son, he had found out that he had run away with his friend, to cause chaos on the streets of Altdorf.

Let's just say that both Elector Counts were forced to search for their sons all over the Altdorf. Both young men were caught in the end and severely punished, but this prank united the sons of Elector Counts and became start of their freindship.

So it was not surprising that Raynar decided to visit his friend, but Naruto still felt a bit cautious when Raynar was traveling so far, to visit his county. Sheer fact of him, disappearing while he was visiting Sylvania will turn into massive political shitstorm.

Nevertheless, he was glad that his son had such reliable and influential friend.

…

"Usually I'm the author of our bad ideas, but today you have surpassed me. By far." said Bolt to Raynar. "I know that you want to prove yourself, but seriously? Mousillon? Are you out of your mind? Moreover, where will you find supporters and soldiers for this crusade? How will you even persuade the Royarch to let us help him retake the Dukedom and become the Duke?"

"Well..." started Raynar. "In my defense, I have already started to gather noble sons, who will not receive anything after their parents' deaths. Well… if you do not count swords given to them. They are ready to fight and take what is denied to them. Mousillon is just the first step. I will rebuild it from scratch and banish mutants and undead from there."

"Raynar, you do understand that we will need something more than just band of ragged knights to take the Dukedom from the dark forces that now inhabit it, not even talking about rebuilding!"

"I can bet that Royarch will help us. He dreams about returning this Dukedome to Bretonnia."

"Well… He wants to do it himself and how will other Dukes react id someone from the Empire will become the new Duke, especially of the Cursed Dukedome?" asked Bolt. "Moreover, friends like me may become a stain on your reputation. Stain that will never be cleansed."

"Don't be afraid, Bolt. We both are of noble blood and deeds of your father are well-known in both Empire, Bretonnia and Kislev. He bested two Everchosen after all." said young prince. "I can bet that there is no one, who will dare to badmouth him."

"Still… how will you deal with economical problems that will rise later?" asked Bolt. "I know how it will be, father told me about the problems he faced after Sylvania was conquered by him. It took him years to restore the order and bring prosperity and stability to region ruined by war and magical curse. Hell, father told me that for several decades they still found the warpstone that once fell upon the county. He was forced to go to High Teogonist and ask him, with a lot of donations of course, to bless the grounds of county again."

"So… what do you mean?"

"We are followers of Sigmar and Bretonnia worships the Lady. Do you really think that they will let possible concurrent to their own grounds. You should think before starting this mad crusade."

"I have already decided this. Moreover… I'm just aiming to become the Duke. Right now, I'm just one of many commanders, who will travel to Bretonnia in hopes of attaining riches." finally said Raynar.

"What?" to say that Bolt was surprised was to say nothing. "But… I thought that you will lead the crusade..."

Raynar sighed.

"There is no crusade, my friend." finally said he. "Royarch called for the knights to gather, some of the Imperial Knights Orders will also go to Bretonnia and I decided that this time will be good one for creation of another Knightly Order."

"Okay… and how will we name our new Order?" asked Bolt.

"Since we were all born in dark times… And we all lack something in our lives… We are Children of Morr, christened in dark times of death suffering."

"Too pretentious to my liking, but in this crusade I will be nothing more but a glorified bodyguard." said Bolt. "Count me in, I will go and warn my father."

…

Naruto rarely argued with his son. Seriously, his son had enough problems. He grew up without a mother, was a descendant of the cursed bloodline and had magic abilities. In the end, he wasn't killed only because of Naruto's connections and money.

Moreover, he was always calm and collected and rarely pranked anyone. Naruto was glad that he had such a son, and appearance of Louise in their household made their little family… complete.

And this fragile balance was endangered by same sob, of whom he was so proud of, was about to do something really stupid that endangered all of them.

"Once again… please explain to me what are you going to do?"

Bolt sighed. He knew that adventure started by his friend was nothing but pure madness, however, unlike Bolt, Raynar was fourth child and moreover, an illegal one. He understood that he wasn't going to receive anything. So, Bolt, like a good friend he was, needed to be sure that his slightly older, yet much more foolish friend will not snap his own neck as he tried to prove himself for his father, the Emperor.

"Father, I know that you aren't happy with my decision..."

"Don't be too hasty, son." interrupted him Naruto. "I'm just surprised by the coincidence."

"Coincidence?" raised his brow Bolt. "Father, but you don't believe in them."

"No. However, arrival of prince Raynar, your departure… Emperor summoning me to the Altdorf alongside the other Elector Counts… I will leave Morgan in Charge, but I will be forced to take Louise with myself. She isn't controlling her magic well enough to be left without supervising. So… you still think that this is mere coincidence."

"No..." scratched his chin Bolt. "It isn't. I'm starting to fear that everything that is happening around us is part of someone's secret manipulation."

"Let us hope that it is just my paranoia talking." said Naruto. "Otherwise… we have lot of problems to deal with."

…

 _Once again I leave Sylvania, heeding the call of the Emperor. I do it more often in recent years. I fear that some of the Imperial nobles stand behind the reasons of my countless absences. I do not know what I would have done, if I didn't manage to insure Morgan Bernhardt's and his warriors' loyalty._

 _Nevertheless, as I expected, shit hit the fan and it was much sooner than I wanted._

 _While I and Louisa stayed and Altdorf and Bolt with young Raynar only arrived to Bretonnia, massive gates appeared near the the city of Marienburg. Under banners with lilies that reminded be very much of Bretonnia, great army of humans arrived from it._

 _Under orders of the Emperor Elector Counts gathered their armies and prepared to face this new threat. I have never seen Theodoric smiling that much… well he was spared of dealing with that problematic gate on his territory… unlike Karl Franz._

 _Our enemies had rather high mobility and mainly used mages in their armies. Of course… a threat from the country, who appealed to mages like this, caused an uproar among the warriors of the Church of Sigmar._

 _According to reports of our agents enemy's armies consisted of normal warriors, mages and beasts under control of said mages. Of course there also were strange moving humanoid constructs and goblin- and orc-like creatures. All under control of said mages._

 _As of right now, they destroyed several squads of irregular militia. Yesterday's farmers and citizens were no match for regular soldiers from another world and our enemies were rather high spirited._

 _They didn't care that they destroyed just irregular militia._

 _However they should. Such carelessness was the first step to their own doiwnfall._

…

Naruto looked into his spying glass, observing the marching columns of the enemy's forces. With experienced eye he easily found the commander. He was in sky, flying on small griffin. Without a doubt posing before his fellow warriors and enjoying the coming triumph. His steed was a smaller breed of Griffons, used by Elector Counts to ride into battle.

Naruto's own Griffon, Midnight, was jet black in color and since his egg was left near the powerful source of Shyish magic… he oozing with magical power. He could easily break spirit of his master's enemy and force them to flee.

Naruto closed the spy glass and raised his hand signaling to artillery and tanks, they let their enemies close enough. Battle of Calden finally started. Cannons destroyed the perfect lines of the enemy's army and cries of the wounded and dying soldiers filled the air.

Naruto observed how enemy's commander tried to order his men to regroup. At this moment Naruto nodded to Karl Franz and Teodoric. All three of them flew up, carried to the skies by their mighty griffons. Like a giant bear rips asunder a pack of wolves, griffons pierced through formation of their smaller kin and their much larger and more powerful claws gathered a bloody harvest among the Griffin Knights.

"You! You, barbarian, atop the black best, I Viscount Wardes challenge you!" screamed their leader taking… a metal rapier… from his cloak.

"You speak our language." said Naruto.

"We can make the prisoners talk." smirked the Viscount. "Nevertheless, haven't you heard me? I..."

"I do not care what you think, tell or want. I do not care about motives, thoughts or actions… of the dead." then he leaped. It was something that Wardes didn't expect from his opponent. Naturally for a second he was stunned. Then he smirked, seeing an opportunity to kill an enemy's commander not even sullying his hands with his filthy blood. He turned his griffin and gave him command to fly away.

"Big mistake..." said familiar voice of the black griffon's rider, behind him. "To turn your back to an enemy."

Then unimaginable pain pierced Wardes. He looked down and saw his enemy's blade, covered in his blood and piercing his gut. He groaned a grabbed the blade… Somehow he felt… or rather… he didn't feel anything below his waste.

Looks like his opponent severed his spine.

Sword was roughly ripped from him. Helplessly, Wardes looked how his enemy once againg leaped into the air and saw why he wasn't fearing the fall. He turned into black mist that flew to the black griffon and once again turned into it's terrifying rider when he was in above the saddle.

Then Wardes closed his eyes and the last thing that he remembered were screams that captain was down.

…

 _Just as planned, morale of enemy's forces when down pretty quick when they saw their commander alongside their elite knights falling from the skies. Unrelenting artillery fire and steel wall made by our tanks also helped._

 _While Wardes was still up in the sky, they still stood. They were shaking, some were shitting their pants, yet they continued to marsh our way. When I dealt the finishing blow to Wardes and Karl with Teodoric dealt with the remaining knights, they ran._

 _All was according to the plan._

…

Duke de La Valiere looked at the stone walls of the Marienburg city and couldn't brash away the grim thoughts. Since Reconquista started its actions in the Albion and later killed all members of the Royal Tudor bloodline with exception of young Wales everything went downside not only for Albion, but for the entire Halkegenia.

As loyalists and rebels battled atop the flying isle, earthquakes shook different parts of the Halkegenia. Many claimed that it was the wrath of the Holy Brimir, but Pope Vittorio Serevare proclaimed that reason behind the earthquakes was increase of windstones mass deep under the Halkegenia.

He claimed that soon entire region of Halkegenia will flew into the air, like Albion did, but due to the catastrophic event, most of it will be inhabitable. He ordered all countries to prepare for the Holy Crusade against the Elves. According to the Pope, Holy Land had enough resources for humanity to live on them. Unfortunately only one race can continue to exist. Either Elves or Humans.

However, when Gates appeared, believes spread by Holy Church of Brimir played against the Pope. Why shall they fight the demonic Elves, when they can simply invade the lands of the humans behind the gates? And two armies, one consisting of the Tristain army and quarter of the Albion army passed through the Gates on the territory of the Tristain, while others passed through the gates on the territory of Germania.

As one of the Commanders from Tristain's side, Duke was present with his entire family, with his wife Karin leading the Maticore Knights once again and his eldest daughters Eleanora and Cattleya were among the supporting army.

Truth to be told, when earthquakes started he barely managed to save his family and some of his vassals… Family… he sighed remembering that one member of his family was lost to them. Little Louise… All that they did was shout at her because she struggled with magic, where her elder sister exceeded, he shouldn't have done this. When he arrived to Halkegenia and his usual means to use his power was in a way… blocked, he too struggled with learning magic.

Now… his youngest daughter was lost, with her last memories of her family being grandiose scandal, his seconds daughter's health was detoriating and his first and most talented one was ripped asunder by inner conflict.

Even Karin, his Iron Maiden, sometimes gave him reasons to fear for her mental health.

Duke sighed once again. This entire campaign was a fraud. Wardes couldn't see it he was too obsessed with rising through the ranks of other nobles… but duke saw it clearly.

They easily bested the former farmers, but when it came to fighting the regular army, supported by mages and artillery fire they failed miserably and suffered heavy losses.

When something exploded near him, he wasn't surprised… no, he expected everything come to this… to another failure. Artillery decimated crowd that army turned into, enemy's mages attacked with massive fireballs, lightning and sometimes even… meteors? With wide eyes duke observed how massive chulk of stone crushed upon the panicking army and blessed the Brimir that enemies didn't target the hospitals and positions of the Manticore Knights.

He raised his sword-wand into the air, sprouting a stream of fire. His men turned to him and sight of him, still sure in victory and defiant even before such terrible power, duke jumped into the saddle of his hippogryph familiar, Fiercewing, and leading the charge flew into the air.

However something stopped him. Black mass of screaming black feathers, muscles and talons clashed with his own steed and he had found himself on the earth with enemy rider elegantly landing on his feet as while duke had fallen on his back… harshly.

His helmet rolled away and desperately trying to stand, he rose using his sword for this. His enemy stood with his back turned to him, but even if he was in his best shape, duke wouldn't dare to attack him. Every centimeter of black armored warrior just screamed screamed of his danger and power… moreover, mage inside the Tristain's noble sensed something dark and sinister in the warrior before him.

"Well,well, well..." said the warrior. "Look who we have here? I would have never even imagined to meet you here… Namikaze Minato."

With indescribable terror Minato recognized the face of his enemy. Many years have passed since that terrifying night during tenth of October, but birthmarks were dead giveaway.

…

Karin the Heavy Wind led the Manticore Knights into battle and her signature spell served her well in crushing the enemy's lines. Once again she was in heat of battle, once again she was goddess of war, once again… she felt in her place.

Truth to be told being a strict mother and duchess never was her thing. Sure, after she met her husband, she wanted to settle down, but she had quickly found that her strict nature was more useful in raising soldiers and not children. Of course, she loved her daughters, but inside… she always wanted to return to battle.

Here, essence of her magic gave her feeling of freedom… it was so intoxicating that she couldn't describe it with words.

Karin returned from her euphoria when she heard a very familiar scream. She turned her head in direction of the scream and felt how her blood ran cold. She saw her husband lying on earth and enemy's general, clad in black armor, raising his sword above him, ready for a finishing strike.

Forgetting about the enemies around her, Karin the Heavy Wind change direction of her manticore's flight and flew to her husband. She managed to ram her steed into the dark warrior and during that moment she jumped into the air and after making a double salt backwards, she landed near her husband.

"Minato! Minato! Speak to me! Speak to me, you blonde bastard!" her husband manged to open his eyes whisper something and close them again. However, Karin felt the beating of his heart and sighed out in relief. "What did you say?"

"He whispered: 'Run!'." said a voice behind her. Karin gripped her sword and turned around, preparing to face another threat. Before her stood an enemy's commander, the one, clad into the dark armor. However, not his imposing figure sent shiver down Karin's spine, no… it was his face. As if some mad artist mixed face of her beloved husband and someone's else together… as if… he had a son she had never heard about. However, it was impossible, they were in another world, her husban never was in it! Karin took a grip over herself. She was captain of the Manticore Knights, she was Karin the Heavy Wind and she will not retreat, no matter what visage her enemy had taken.

"You speak rather well in our language." praised she her opponent. "However… here your path will end. I'm Karin of the Heavy Wind, captain of the Manticore Knights, never once was I defeated in battle, entire army of Germania thought twice before starting their crusade if I was their opponent."

"Well… Karin of the Heavy Wind… and interesting name, huh. However I doubt that you are still a captain of the Manticore Knights, since there are no knights to follow you." Duchess moved her gaze from her opponent to the lines of the enemy's army, where her knights supposed to fight and tsked in anger, her knights retreated under assault of the enemy's mages, longswords, halberdiers and knights. Step by step, her knights, known as 'unbeatable' on the fields of Halkegenia, were slowly pushed back by common warriors, who didn't wield any sort of magic. "Nevertheless, duchess, let me introduce myself. I'm Naruto von Carstein, Elector Count of Sylvania, Wizard Lord of the Amber Order and Trueborn Vampire. Face me if you dare, but know, that just like you, I haven't known defeats and have bested warriors chosen by Dark Gods themselves."

"We shall see." said Karin preparing her weapon.

"Indeed we will." answered Naruto, summoning the powers of High Magic and feeling how runes upon his sword started to glow with power, placed into them by ancient Rune Smith.

…

Eleanore de La Valiere was the eldest child of her parents, genious mage, raised by very strict mother, she, despite her blonde hair was more similar to her mother than both her sisters, who bore more viable similarity with duchess, due to their hair color. Eleonore, despite her strict character loved both her younger sisters greatly, when Louise disappeared after her magic started to run wild during argument with their mother, Eleanore was struck rather hard.

She was the elder child and with her sister Cattleya being sick all the time and Louisa always making a mess with her magic, she needed to prove her family's high standing and that she did.

Eleonore always tried to be like her mother, but never before she had witnessed something what was happening right in front of her eyes. Karin of the Heavy Wind was soundly beaten. All she could do was to defend herself from relentless assault unleashed on her by the enemy's general.

"Mother… is losing?" Elenore looked over her shoulder, only to see the worried form of her younger sister, Cattleya. Like everyone in their family she was forced to move from their ancestral lands due to cataclysm caused by windstones accelerated growth, but every other member of her family feared that this gentle young woman will not survive the travel and hardships of the military campaign. However, Cattleya proved to be of the sturdier bunch and she survived the marsh to another world, but right now, with their army surrounded, they had a great chance of dying from enemies' swords. Especially if their mother will lose…

As if feeling her daughters doubts and fears, universe started to make them real. Massive sword in general's hands once again raised and struck karin from above, however, this time her legs failed her and she fell to her knee. Warrior in black and gold armor just intensified the speed of his strikes. Finally, the spear-wand was thrown away from Karin's grip and she, like her husband fell to earth.

Naruto placed his boot upon the breastplate of female knight-captain and placed his sword near her throat. Though, before he managed to open his mouth and demand surrender, he was stopped by loud battlecry, coming from behind him. Von Carstein sighed with irritation and with elegant move slapped the sword-wand out of Minato's hands when he was close enough. Seconds later his armored and clawed glove gripped Namikaze's throat, leaving deep scratches, before Naruto raised his father into the air.

"Looks like I have you both at my mercy… Give up… or die!" threatened Narfuto.

"Release my husband , you filth!" screamed Karin crawling like a snake, under Naruto's boot. "I swear if yiou dare to do something I..."

"Husband?!" Naruto turned the gaze of his red and black eyes to Namikaze and with some trouble, blonde duke managed to nod. "Well may I be damned, killed and rised again to serve Mannfred! Looks like you weren't spending your time in vain, dear Duke de La Valiere… Do not worry, we will have time to speak about this… later. Of course, if you will be good boys and girls and give up into my custody."

"You dare..."

"Dear." Minato placed his hand above Karin's shoulder. "We have no choice… our vassals are dead, and all soldiers retreated in fear before the armies of our enemies… Naruto… we give up into your custody. However, I ask you to keep our young Queen and her mother alive and possibly, also take custody of them."

"Maybe..." Naruto scratched his chin. "Where are they?"

"With my elder daughters, beside the Magic Support Troops… Naruto there are mostly girls from the Academy, barely of age and doctors… I beg you… show mercy." asked Minato.

"Like I once begged?" raised his eyebrow Naruto. "Nevertheless, I have no quarrel with your Queen, nor with children and healers, who are with her. By the way… Judging by the rising banner, my boys have already captured position of your 'Magic Support Troops'. Let's go, you still have to sign the capitulation."

 _Meeting with father certainly wasn't something I was expecting. Especially with everything that came later… but everything in order. Enemy's army was in shambles. Nearly all captured nobles were mages. Exception was personal bodyguard of the young Queen, Agnes Chevalier de Milan. Said female knight was captain of the Royal Musketeers. With Queen-Mother, Marianna remaining in Altdorf after defeat of the Tristain-Albion army, Royal Musketeers followed the young Queen. Moreover, since all these young nobles were taken from the Tristain's Academy of Magic there were children, who were from other countries._

 _Such as Kirche von Zerbst and young girl called Tabitha, who was traveling with her diseased mother. Well… these two also were sent with Naruto. Greatest surprise, however came in form of Louise, turns out she was the youngest daughter of Minato and Karin de La Valiere… and Naruto hoped that it was just a coincidence._

 _Turns out she was also a childhood friend of the young Queen Henrietta of Tristain. Other mages became responsibility of Supreme Patriarch, fortunately with that large crowd there were also Academy teachers, so control over the brats was rather easy to obtain._

 _Road to Sylvania took several weeks, with all the armies and captives marching or riding in the army wagons. During the ride he ordered Minato to not tell anyone anything. Especially about their relation._

 _Nevertheless, when they arrived to Drakenhof castle Naruto was in for one nasty talk… just like Minato and this very fact was enough for the Elector Count to not care, what will happen next._

If you dare to step on battlefield, you will receive wounds. Such was a natural truth of this world and when Naruto entered the fray that fateful day with Archaon Everchosen leading the forces of Chaos… He knew that coming out unscratched was downright impossible.

Scar left by the Slayer of Kings was a prove to this.

"You always tend to this old wound..." Louise's worry was nearly oozing from her words. "When will it finally stop to worry you?"

Naruto turned to face her. He get rid of his upper armor to treat the bleeding scar and now faced a gathering of women, who made quite a crowd behind Louise's back. Some blushed as they stared as his muscles, some, like the blonde knight Agnes, were more interested in scars, nevertheless he didn't leave anyone insensitive.

"Looks like you had quite a harsh life." finally said Minato, who walked out of the crowd.

"Well, you are partially to blame." said Naruto. "Nevertheless… I think I owe you an explanation. Where you are… What this place is… and who the fuck am I?"

"I suppose you are not the only one..." looked down Minato. "My wife is rather… upset with me being unable to tell her anything."

"Bossy, beautiful and fearsome in battle?" asked Naruto, smiling in understanding. "Looks like your taste in women haven't changed."

"If you have something against me, you better say it to me right now and not throw your filthy insinuations everywhere!" narrowed her ey8es Karin de La Valiere.

"Oh… please, how can I badmouth you, when Minato married you because of inner similarity you bared to his first wife? It is just a fact… deal with it." smiled Naruto.

"What?" screamed Eleanore. "Father would never… Mother was his first love! You are nothing but a lair!"

"I do not know about love and other things, you must ask Minato about this, nevertheless he was married before and had a child sired in marriage, I'm the living proved of this, sister dearest."

Without a doubt should Naruto rose from his seat and cause a bloodbath and mayhem with some sort dark rituals, his grandfather was famous for, nobody would be as shocked as they were now.

"Wait a minute..." said Agnes. "How is that possible? I mean Duke de La Valiere is from our world… how can he have son here?"

"That my dear… is the right question." said Naruto, raising his arm, and pointing his finger above, as if trying to gain attention to something important. "He was born here from the union of Vlad von Carstein and Isabella von Carstein nee von Drak. Later, after Isabella was turned into vampire and numbers of the Night Aristocracy increased, Vlad decided to send Minato away, using a teleportation spell… was it botched by one of his servants or Dark Gods, remains a mystery, but Minato appeared in another world… where he met my mother, Kushina Uzumaki and became her husband. There he rose through military ranks, until he became a leader of his people… Until that fateful night of Tenth of October."

"What happened?" asked worried Cattleya. She was glad that her father was of noble bloodline and fact of her having an elder brother also was a plus. She hoped that her elder sister Eleonore will finally have some time for herself.

"Well..." Naruto made a dramatic pause. "He faced a Beast of Armageddon. Demon so powerful and ferocious that no one could match him in the other world."

"And father defeated him!" smiled young Louise, however… with her father looking away in shame she understood that there was something else. "Father?"

"Yes… father. Tell little Louise how it happened. I'm also curious to know how you are still alive… After all… you should have died that day. Whatever you did was a one-way ticket."

And he spilled everything out. One dirty secret after. How demonic beast was always in Konoha. How Naruto's mother was a previous holder, how they were attacked during her giving birth… How demon was ripped from his jail and how he battled it. How he appeared in Halkegenia, after Shinigami failed to divide the soul of demonic beast in two.

"...since deal from his part wasn't fully completed, he didn't take my soul. However… gods have cruel sense of humor. Since I was supposed to not see the world of the living again, but Shinigame couldn't kill me because of the contract… I opened my eyes once again in the world of Halkegenia."

"And the rest is history." finished Naruto.

"What will happen to us?" asked young Queen.

"Easy. Your knights, who right know sleep in the other part of the castle can once again reinstate the Templars of Drakenhof, who were destroyed to grandfather's thirst for blood and power. You, Agnes, Kirche, Tabitha and her mother will stay in the castle as noble guests. Stepmother, father and sisters… will add 'von Carstein' to your names… so, welcome back to the family, my lost relatives. I cannot wait to see the face of Bolt when he hears the news." smiled Naruto.

"Who is Bolt?" asked Minato raising his eyebrow.

"Well..." started Louise. "Since you are Naruto's father… he is your grandson… Shesh… I was so used to calling him nii-san."

Walls of Drakenhof heard many screams during their dark history, but none was so terrified as that of Duke Minato de La Valiere von Varstein… who had suddenly found himself to be old enough to be a grandfather of sixteen-year old grandson, who was currently away… in his first crusade, serving beside his friend.

…

"Ack!"

"What is it, Bolt?" asked Raynar Franz, who led one of the small companies of young knights, who followed the main army, which went to the Kingdom of Bretonnia.

Knights of Empire followed their colleagues from Bretonnia, since they started crusade against the Skaven. Nevertheless, Bolt still worried for his friend, Raynar still dreamt of becoming the Duke of Mousillion. Bolt himself wasn't so sure in the success of his friend's escapade.

"It's nothing… I just fear that our crusade will crash before the start of true campaign."

"Easy there, friend." smiled Raynar. "You worry too much. We will take the lands of once noble knights from the dark powers, who inhabits them now. Glory awaits us! Surely you feel it, my brother-in-arms?"

"Yes… yes I do." said Bolt. "Let us hope that my feeling is just that… a feeling."

"We do not need to hope when there is nothing to fear." smiled Raynar. Bolt just looked down, hoping that his friend didn't see doubt in his eyes. Following days were rather dull on anything new.

They rode towards their destiny in lands of the Bretonnia. During the ride, Raynar manged to turn their crowd of young, self-confident warriors into more, or less capable force. However, most of the wondering knights fell under the sway of Mallobaude, the Dark Knight, as they called their new leader. Despite his charisma and high martial skills, Children of Morr still followed Raynar.

King Louen send their merry army of young adrenaline junkies to the Mousillion. Raynar was on cloud nine, even the sight of very pleased Mallobaude didn't even force him to flinch.

Their arrival to the Mousillion wasn't greeted with something abnormal. Only the nature around them seemed more... bleak. Spring in Bretonnia covered the fields of kingdom in green. In Mousillion it was only gray… countless colors of gray.

As if with betrayal of the first Duke, dark forces that became rulers of these lands started to suck out the life itself. On their path they faced countless challenges in forms of Skaven, Night Goblins, Orcs and countless abominable creations of dark magic and many others… but young knights didn't give up.

Mallobaude was especially restless, since he like Raynar was bastard son, but not of an Emperor, but of Royarch of Bretonnia, he had more rights and chances to become the Duke of Mousillion after forceful reintegration.

Weeks passed and Bolt and Raynar were among the warriors, who stormed the city of Mousillion and fought against the undead, who flooded the streets of the city. In the end they prevailed and flooded the square in front of the castle… Mallobaude walked down the stairs, followed by the beautiful woman… she was beautiful but deathly pale and in her hands was golden goblet with red liquid. Her ethereal otherworldly beauty was only increased by the strange glow that followed her.

While Mallobaude told his supporters about the 'prophet of the Lady', 'who showed him the way', Bolt was thinking how to get out of this situation, because unlike most of the present knights, he quickly recognised the face of his grandgrandmother, Elizabeth von Carstein nee von Drak.


End file.
